Another Time, Another Dimension
by Tsukiko Hana
Summary: Four girls, known as the Elemental Oracles, have been destined to save the three worlds. Our detectives must get to them first before they are corrupted by a far more sinister being.


Moon: Hey peoples! This is my first story so take it easy on me, 'kay?

Kurama: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine.

Moon: Thanks for the support, Kurama!

Hiei: I doubt she'll get very far…

Moon: TT

Kurama: Hiei……**Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to Moon Leaf, so you must not sue her in any way.**

Moon: That doesn't make me feel any better, you know… ;

"Saying something…"

'_Thinking something…_' 

_**Telepathy Message **_

Flashback 

--------- Change Scene

**(AN: This is me interrupting your reading)**

* * *

**_Another Time, Another Dimension_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

"Botan, I need you to get the Tantei over here now!" Behind a desk sat the toddler prince of Reikai with an unnamed file, a panicked look on his face.

"Right away, sir! …Koenma, are you okay?" Botan asked before she flew off. "Just peachy, now go!" Botan hurried away before he can yell any more.

"I better call the others as well," he mumbled as he sent another ferry girl through another portal.

* * *

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, URAMESHI!" yelled Kuwabara as he chased after Yusuke. 

"Aww c'mon, can't you take a joke?" he laughed as he ran past Kurama.

" You two really need to stop…" Kurama was about to say as Botan popped right in front of Yusuke.

"Holy crap!" Yusuke skidded to a stop, though Kuwabara didn't stop so easily, falling on top of him.

"Get off me! Geez, you weigh a ton Kuwabara!" Yusuke pushed him off and dusted off his green jumpsuit. (**AN: You know, that green outfit he wears most of the time. I don't know what to call it --;)**

"What does Koenma want with us now, Botan?" Kurama asked as he saw Hiei jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on

"Koenma needs you right away. I've never seen him this stressed before." She opened the portal and went straight to the palace of Reikai. (**AN: I don't know, I like to think of it as a palace whether it is or not.)**

* * *

"Finally! This new case is important!" Koenma stopped pacing on his desk and looked at his Tantei. 

"What do you want, Toddler?" Yusuke said in a bored tone, obviously he didn't want to be here.

"This is your new mission," Koenma ignored him as he sat down and turned on his video screen. Images popped up on the screen showing five girls, four of them teenagers and one child.

"I need you to find these five girls right away," Koenma pointed to the pictures.

"What's so special about these girls?" Kurama asked studying each girl in the picture, his gaze kept on one for a bit longer.

The picture was taken by the park, the trees were cherry blossom trees and there was a small waterfall in the background. All four teenagers were sitting by a water fountain while the young one sat in one of their laps, each one holding an ice cream cone.

"Four of the Teenagers are the Elemental Oracles and the young one is related to one of them, meaning she carries high energy herself," Koenma explained.

"What's a 'elemental oracle'?" Kuwabara asked, obviously confused on the matter.

"An 'elemental oracle' is a mage that has complete control of a certain element and has the power to tell the future," Kurama explained, "but I thought they didn't exist."

"Actually, Kurama, these girls are from another dimension," Botan said as she stood behind the Reikai prince.

"With all this power, they can either protect the three worlds…or destroy them," Koenma said, "that's why I need you to…"

"Whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean 'from another dimension?" Yusuke finally yelled.

Koenma sighed and fidgeted in his chair as he prepared to tell the detectives the whole ordeal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were in their mansion since they live together. Everything was peaceful, until… 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, not that peaceful…

* * *

Moon: Well, that wasn't so bad…was it? 

Kurama: No, Moon, it wasn't.

Hiei: _(mumbling)_ Yeah right, easy for you to say…

Moon: I'll put you in the next chapter.

Kurama: Please review…

Moon: Or I'll get Hiei to slice your head off

Hiei: Hn…


End file.
